


День и ночь Сириуса Блэка

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два эпизода из жизни Сириуса Блэка</p>
            </blockquote>





	День и ночь Сириуса Блэка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на «Последний бал Сириуса Блэка», команда Sirius B  
> Танец: Jerry Lee Lewis — High Blood Pressure
> 
> Беты — Алисия, гаммы — Elga, black_tiger, meg, Mavis Claire

Под тонкой простыней жарко. Пикси в глотку, когда же семнадцать лет? Даже банальные охлаждающие чары не применить. Не то чтобы Сириуса смущало незаконное использование магии, как, в общем, и любое другое нарушение правил, но он же в гостях. Платить родителям Джеймса черной неблагодарностью за согласие приютить его было бы полным свинством.

Он раздраженно отбросил простыню, скомкав ее, и запинал в самый конец кровати. Тяжелый душный воздух лег на обнаженное тело липкими каплями. Сириус тихонько застонал. Этим летом собственное тело словно взбесилось. Ни ночи не проходило без деревянного стояка, и приходилось дрочить постоянно — бездумно и бессмысленно. Накрыла тоска по временам, когда для разрядки нужно было представить какую-нибудь симпатичную девчонку. Сейчас же он находился в постоянной готовности без малейших мысленных стимуляций, а механические движения вверх-вниз по члену быстро приводили к желанному опустошению.

Сириус завозился, устроился поудобнее и протянул руку к промежности. Погладил себя, стиснул головку двумя пальцами и размазал капельки смазки по мягкой поверхности члена. Тяжело вздохнул и задергал рукой. Кровать едва слышно затряслась.

С соседней постели раздалось шевеление, послышался шелест простыни.

Сириус задвигал рукой быстрее. Он уже месяц обдумывал, как бы предложить Джеймсу поэкспериментировать вместе. Пока он ограничивался разными намеками во время обсуждения девчонок, но прямо не говорил, чего хочет.

С девчонками не заладилось. Никого, кто бы позволил залезть себе под юбку, поблизости не оказалось, а прогулки в магловский Лондон были слишком редки. Да и, честно говоря, совершенно безрезультатны. Если не считать, что они с Джеймсом один раз заблудились в метро и дважды чуть не попали под машину.

Вот и оставалось лежать ночами да наматывать на кулак сперму — проклиная постоянное возбуждение, летнюю жару и запрет на колдовство.

Сириус перевернулся, уткнулся лицом во влажную наволочку, потерся ноющим членом о постель.

— Бродяга? — голос Джеймса был хриплым — ото сна и от жары.

— Мммм.

С соседней кровати раздался смешок.

— Чего ты ржешь, мерзавец? — Сириус обхватил подушку, словно спасательный круг, и перевернулся на спину. — Тут секса хочется, аж зубы сводит, а тебе смешно.

— Ну, я решил, тебе нужна помощь... — протянул Джейми.

В комнате наступила томительная тишина. Член Сириуса довольно дернулся, в горле мгновенно пересохло. Уши наполнились звоном, скопившаяся во рту слюна приобрела горьковатый привкус.

— Ты, в смысле, подрочить мне?

— И подрочить, и вообще. Знаешь, что я подумал, — Джеймс свесился с кровати головой вниз и задрал ноги на стену, согнав защитницу «Гордости» Миган Маккормак на другой плакат, — мы ведь с тобой еще девственники. Папина энциклопедия — это, конечно, хорошо, но ничто не заменит опыта… Послезавтра в школу — когда еще успеем?

— В бордель нас не пустят, — уныло проговорил Сириус, поглаживая член.

— Зачем нам бордель? Учились же мы целоваться друг на друге.

Сириус хихикнул. Два года назад друзья обнаружили существование девочек. То есть видали их и раньше. Но, в основном, как источник раздражения. А тут они снова раздражали, но уже в другом смысле. Идею, как ни странно, подал Питер, попросив Сириуса показать, как надо целоваться — и друзья провели мастер-класс на четверых по технике поцелуя. Было мокро, смешно и познавательно. Например, сразу выяснилось — чтобы не упираться нос в нос, нужно поворачивать голову да еще при этом не забывать дышать.

— Ээээ, и что ты предлагаешь? — голос все еще плохо слушался, и Сириус откашлялся.

— Сделаем как тогда, — оживился Джеймс, — энциклопедия под боком, посмотрим на позы, потренируемся. С девчонкой ведь будет все то же самое, только с засунутым в нее членом.

Сириус прыснул и, не выдержав, расхохотался. Это его, его прерогатива — придумывать идиотские идеи. Но самые дурацкие мысли в их компании приходят почему-то именно в рациональную и холодную голову Джеймса.

Многострадальный член, слегка опавший от болтовни, дернулся в предвкушении. В мошонке приятно защекотали мурашки ожидания чего-то необыкновенного. Интересно, согласится ли Джейми на минет?

— Давай с него и начнем, — ответил Джеймс на вопрос друга и подтянул к себе тяжелый том. Полистал, довольно пробубнил себе под нос:

— Ага. Нашел. Давай, спиной к стене, раздвинь ноги… сейчас я тебя буду… Орально стимулировать.

Сириус чувствовал, как горит лицо. Было заметно, что Джеймс тоже с трудом сохраняет отстраненный вид — кончики его ушей покраснели, на скулах проступил неровный румянец.

— Деве надлежит обращаться с членом супруга со всей деликатностью, — с выражением прочитал Джеймс. — Начинать ласки фелляции следует с аккуратного облизывания головки подобно тому, как лижут сахарную голову… так, угу… угу… Я готов, — решительно провозгласил парень и потянулся губами к паху друга.

Горячий влажный рот неуверенно накрыл возбужденную плоть, и Сириус тихонько застонал. Головку словно защекотали легкие упругие перья. Живот сладко потянуло. Дрожь прокатилась по всему телу, заставила вцепиться в черные волосы друга, податься вперед в попытке как можно глубже засунуть член ему в глотку.

— Мммм, — протестующее дернул головой Джеймс, и Сириус постарался взять себя в руки. Нет, он теперь совершенно точно знает, что попросит свою первую девчонку сделать ему минет. Джеймс начал сосать, двигая головой вверх и вниз. Острая до боли вспышка удовольствия словно подбросила Сириуса, он из всей силы вошел в рот друга. И тут же заработал больнючий удар по ноге.

— Офигел?! — Джеймс откашливался и сверкал на него глазами. — Я чуть не подавился, ты, несчастная псина! Держи себя в руках уже, а то после первого минета твою подружку к мадам Помфри придется левитировать.

Сириус, красный как рак, дрожа, пробормотал:

— Извини, это… нервное, сам не знаю. Как что-то дернет, — и посмотрел виноватыми печальными глазами на друга.

— Давай я закончу, — ворчливо отозвался Джеймс, — и отомщу, слава Мерлину, когда ты будешь отсасывать у меня.

Он снова захватил член в рот. Сириус хихикнул, закатил глаза и, твердо пообещав себе не дергаться, откинулся на стену. Финал накатил неожиданно, серией горячих волн, прокатившихся вдоль позвоночника. Сознание дрожит и плавится от россыпи непривычных, но таких сладких ощущений — и вот уже взрыв удовольствия заставляет хрипеть, Сириус содрогается и сползает, заваливаясь набок, проезжая лопатками по холодным обоям. Оргазм волнами проходит через тело, мучительно выталкиваясь брызгами спермы в рот другу. Под веками пульсируют маленькие солнышки.

Джеймс отстранился, посмотрел осоловело, зажал рот рукой и рванул к подоконнику — выплюнуть содержимое в несчастный гиппеаструм. Цветок на удивление хорошо переносил все эксперименты, а сперма Сириуса была не самой страшной субстанцией из всего, что мальчишки туда периодически лили.

— Значит так, — откашлявшись, севшим голосом сказал Джеймс, — весь этот треп про девчонок с курса, которые под партами заглатывают по самые яйца, — чушь. Не верю ни одному слову, болтуны несчастные. Во-вторых, тебе надо точно потренироваться еще — слишком давишь. Нормальный человек сбежит через минуту. Давай, теперь моя очередь.

Сириус, пребывавший в состоянии мягкого томления, лениво подтянул к себе фолиант с инструкцией… Когда-нибудь у него будет настоящий секс.

***

Бродяга шел по коридору с видом человека, только что закончившего тяжелую и нудную отработку. Собственно, так оно и было. За срыв урока у Флитвика МакГонагалл не поскупилась на наказание: стопы ветхих пергаментов повергали в ужас. Дементор бы побрал каллиграфический почерк, из-за которого обоих Блэков всегда назначали на копирование рукописей и который не портился, даже если приходилось писать в бессознательном состоянии. Или с перепою, да. Спину ломило, правая рука налилась болезненной тяжестью.

Стоило поспешить — Луни, Хвост и Сохатый наверняка заждались его в Хижине. Сириус воровато оглянулся и нырнул в нишу между двумя портретами. Накинул мантию-невидимку, развернул карту — натолкнуться на Пивза или МакГонагалл, обладавших феноменальным умением чуять студентов, удовольствие ниже среднего. Коридор впереди был чист. По привычке поискал Сопливуса. В слизеринских подземельях его не оказалось, и Сириус оживился. Наконец точка, обозначенная как Северус Снейп — друзья одно время пытались переименовать его в Нюнчика, но магия, вложенная в пергамент, категорически проигнорировала это начинание, — появилась на карте. Снейп довольно быстро двигался в сторону заброшенных классов на восьмом этаже.

Решение созрело мгновенно. Легонько коснулся палочкой карты. Голубая пульсирующая линия споро отметила кратчайший путь наперерез слизеринцу. Сириус рванул по коридору, вскочил на начавшую подниматься лестницу, развернулся и перепрыгнул на медленно проплывавший мимо балкончик. Оказавшись в коридоре, параллельном тому, по которому двигался Сопливус, Сириус припустил бегом. Было заметно, что здесь давно никто не появлялся, покрытые пылью стены словно затаили дыхание.

Еще раз взглянув на карту, гриффиндорец увидел, что его враг скоро войдет в тупик, упирающийся в бывший класс трансфигурации. Бросившись туда, нырнул в дверь, осмотрелся и юркнул в нишу между двумя моделями основных процессов превращения. Сжал палочку покрепче и перевел взгляд на пергамент. Снейп был совсем близко.

Послышался шорох открываемой двери. Сквозь мантию парень увидел, как слизеринец заходит, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, и поднимает палочку. Сердце прыгнуло в пятки, взлетело к горлу и азартно застучало, когда Сириус осознал, что Снейп запустил заклятье определения жизни. Где-то в углу вспыхнула красным метка-маркер. Раздался писк мыши, а маркер потух. Настороженный взгляд скользнул по нише, в которую забился Сириус, и проследовал дальше. Удовлетворенный проверкой, слизеринец осторожно притворил дверь и запечатал ее заклинанием. Послышался щелчок замка. Снейп быстро прошел к столу, кинул сумку на пол — послышалось жалобное звяканье. Скинул мантию, оставшись в одной рубашке и серых подштанниках. Достал пакет — Сириус разглядел бутерброды. Жить он сюда приперся, что ли, мелькнула и пропала мысль. За пакетом последовала клетка с крошечными белыми мышами. После чего Нюниус опустился за парту, уронив голову на руки.

Сириус рассматривал расслабленную фигуру врага. Похоже, он устроился здесь надолго. Горло сдавило от привычной злости и отвращения.

В последнее время нос стал чересчур остро реагировать на запахи, и зелья стали сущим наказанием — болела голова, постоянно хотелось чихать. Пришлось выпрашивать у МакГонагалл разрешения заниматься зельеванием под дополнительными защитными чарами. Когда Сириус впервые в классе взмахнул палочкой и пробормотал заклинание пузыря, Снейп повел в его сторону длинным носом, словно принюхиваясь, и скривил тощую физиономию в глумливой ухмылке: «Мальчик не выносит резких запахов… По утрам не тошнит? А то я слышал об одном зелье…» — тонкие губы выплюнули насмешку, и Снейп отвернулся. Слагхорн, конечно, вмешался, но беса с два снял баллы со Слизерина. А вот как не сорвался, не набил морду сопливому мерзавцу, Сириус не понимает до сих пор. Точнее, понимает — Джеймс изо всех сил сжал его бедро, сквозь зубы приказав не дергаться, но все равно удивительно.

Джеймс, да. Ох. После летних «тренировок» появилось взаимопонимание, которого Сириус в чем-то даже боялся. Иногда казалось, стоит напрячься — и он сможет услышать голос друга у себя в голове. Сириус не был суеверным в том смысле, какой вкладывают, говоря о деревенских волшебниках-недоучках, но отрицать могущество привязанностей и дружеских уз глупо. Долг жизни — самый яркий пример такой связей, а ведь есть ниточки и потоньше. Сплетаются, вьются друг меж друга, выстраивая ткань взаимоотношений. И со временем только крепнут, пока в один момент не оказывается, что пути назад нет. Потому-то сильны между волшебниками браки, верны маги как в дружбе, так и в ненависти.

А ведь они со Снейпом — отличный пример тех самых уз, бабочкой забилась мысль. За годы, проведенные вместе, были попытки примирения, если можно так называть вооруженный и снисходительный нейтралитет, которого придерживались обе стороны время от времени. И который летел к дементорам из-за очередного неудачно брошенного слова. Крепче железа сковало их притяжение ненависти, и чем оно обернется — неизвестно никому, хотя, наверное, предопределено все давным-давно.

Наконец слизеринец встряхнулся, встал из-за парты и достал палочку. Судя по всему, Сопливчик спятил. Столько запирающих, скрывающих и заглушающих чар в стенах Хогвартса Сириус видел только на экзаменах по нумерологии — ну, чтобы ни вздохнуть, ни моргнуть и ни капли сведений с «воли» не просочилось. Снейп наложил последнее заклинание и рванул ближайшую парту на себя. За ней еще одну, и еще. Грохот мебели заполнил класс, на освободившемся пространстве выделялись четкие следы без пыли.

— Эванеско, — голос слизеринца дрожал. Сириус передернулся, когда по позвоночнику холодным ручейком побежали мурашки. Что бы ни затеял соперник, это было из ряда вон — кожей чувствовалось, как в помещении сгущается напряжение.

Снейп же уселся в центре очищенного пространства, покусал губы и произнес заклинание. Над его головой начало формироваться поле призыва. Полупрозрачная масса чистой магии дрожала и переливалась, рвалась в разные стороны, но направленная в самый центр облака рука с палочкой была тверда, хотя по виску слизеринца катились капельки пота.

Сириус, завороженный зрелищем, смотрел, как соперник пытается обуздать стихию. «Если он потеряет контроль, ебанет так, что нас с ним будут соскребать со стен. Карту и мантию жалко». Мысль мигнула на краю сознания и пропала, вытесненная зрелищем призыва.

Облако было маленькое. Казалось, Снейп знал, что делает, но Сириус видел — призванная материя нестабильна. Постепенно и неотвратимо подступало осознание происходящего. Только этот носатый черт мог решиться на подобное. Душу царапнуло что-то, похожее на восхищение. А ведь он держит, инфери его побери, держит поле — Мерлин, шестой курс, губы трясутся, глаза… жаль, глаз не видно. Правду говорят о магии — она любит не просто сильных, она любит наглых.

Тем временем Снейп обуздал поле и смог отвести палочку от уже стабильной материи. Длинноносый замухрышка захотел вписать в историю новое заклинание. Кольнула зависть. Да, Мародеры сделали карту — солидный, добротный артефакт, есть чем гордиться. Но собственное заклинание… это было сложно. И мало кому по силам. А Снейп, засранец, просто не в курсе из-за своей тупизны и полукровности, насколько это опасно. «Ну ничего, выберусь живым, отполирую дураку единственную извилину».

Снова зазвучала латынь, связывая магическое инфополе с будущей сердцевиной ритуала заклятья. Снейп призвал пергамент с уравнениями и начал плести заклинание. Его голос едва слышно бубнил, а палочка описывала затейливые фигуры в воздухе.

Сириус смотрел на творимую магию.

Ну.

Конечно.

Выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Захотелось заорать, позвать на помощь — кого угодно, да хотя бы миссис Норрис, — броситься к Дамблдору, толкнуть Сопливуса, не знающего, что он творит... Или знающего? Теперь стал ясен смысл всех защитных заклятий. Интересно, он завещание-то написал? Хотя чего там завещать — затасканные подштанники да пару учебников по зельеварению?

Темная магия была… сладкой. Она щекотала обоняние обещанием неслыханных возможностей, текла под кожей горячими струйками силы, заставляла дрожать мелко-мелко, на каждом выдохе напрочь отнимая мысль о том, что нужно сделать вдох. Темная магия была честна, щедра и отзывчива. Она давала результат сразу. В то, что оставалось от ее воздействия, можно было погрузить руки по локоть и слизывать горячую, соленую, пахнущую железом густую жидкость…

Сириус дернулся и очнулся. Снейп вращал перед собой последовательный график Пелье-МакЛеллана, вплетая в него струйки темных заклятий. В горле першило, хотелось сбросить мантию, заорать, разбить сосредоточенность заклинания, вцепиться в длинную тощую шею с выступающим кадыком и… Сириус резко, со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Нельзя. Нельзя нарушать ритуал. Надо дождаться окончания и тогда… о, да… тогда Нюниусу не поздоровится. Что лучше — сначала избить, затем донести директору, или донести, а потом где-нибудь на выходе подкараулить и переломать ноги?

В темном классе светлым облаком над головой колдуна переливалось поле памяти. Если Снейпу повезет, его чары сольются с магией поля, и мир пополнится еще одним темно-магическим заклятьем.

Сириус сглотнул. В самом процессе плетения чар было что-то интимное — узкие цветные струйки заклятий-маркеров скользили между тонких нервных пальцев Снейпа и послушно свивались в дрожащий клубок у поля, постепенно заполняя график и превращая его в полноценный макет — основу любого заклинания. Сейчас Сопливус Снейп, в застиранных подштанниках, старомодных туфлях и серой рубашке со смешными оборками на груди, вызывал почти благоговейный трепет.

Пергамент с расчетами парил на уровне длинного носа с горбинкой, Снейп щурился, вглядываясь в последовательность цифр, и продолжал вить темный кокон. Шепот не был совсем тихим, но в ушах стучала кровь от запретности творимого ритуала, восхищения вызванной мощью. Кровь десятков поколений Блэков зашлась криком в жилах. Сейчас не имело значения, что перед ним враг. Важна лишь магия и ее слепой инструмент, Северус Снейп, посягнувший на власть над этой силой. И она подчинялась. Она текла по кабинету, скользила вдоль стен, щекотала трепещущие язычки редких светильников, упоительно оглаживала спину. Она звала.

Заклинания зазвучали громче, можно было разобрать отдельные слова… victimus — жертва… destinatum… боль… secare… Перед Снейпом вращался конус, целиком сотканный из нитей заклинаний и выбрасывавший во все стороны щупальца-протуберанцы, словно хотел дотянуться до своего создателя. Да, малыш, Темная магия — она такая. Чуть допусти слабость, и ты потеряешь все, не успев приобрести малую толику.

Снейп поднялся на коленях, блеснуло лезвие мизерикордии…

Кровь. Она ощущалась так, будто Сириус в ней купался — обжигающими прикосновениями к коже. Тонкая дорожка из надреза расчерчивает руку алыми разводами, осыпаясь на пол красными нелепыми каплями и впитываясь в пожелтевший хлопок рубашки. Хочется прижаться к бледной руке и ловить языком падающие горошины. Вот рту острый вкус железа. «Значит, вот так. Заклинание на человека. Кого же ты так ненавидишь, Северус Снейп, что творишь темную магию под носом у директора. И что же ты задумал, гад, дрянь, сволочь. Неужели до сих пор мстишь за Визжащую Хижину, злопамятный ты урод. Надеюсь, ты жаждешь крови Блэка, ведь остальные ни в чем не виноваты».

Снейп держит руку над конусом. Красная вязкая жидкость стекает к его основанию, впитывается, не оставляя следов. Сеть заклятий дрожит, меняя цвет, втягивает отростки вглубь. Искрится воздух, продолжая ритуал записи новой информации во всеобщее магическое поле.

Слизеринец поднял палочку и что-то зашептал. Покрывшееся было рябью поле застыло. Сириус видел, как по лицу недруга катится пот, кадык нервно дергается в попытках сглотнуть и смочить слюной сухое горло. Снейп медленно навел палочку на клетку с крысами. Сказанное слово пропало, затерялось в шуме прилившей к голове крови.

Пульсация в висках схлынула, оставив после себя оглушающую, заполненную звоном тысяч невидимых нитей тишину. Писк мышей казался чем-то чужеродным. Они деловито копошились в тесной клетке, Сириус видел, как зверьки смешно шевелят носами, не проявляя ни малейшего волнения.

— Сектумсемпра.

Отчетливо прозвучавшее в тишине слово словно повисло в воздухе.

Мыши продолжали копошиться.

— Сектумсемпра. Сектумсемпра, — глубокий сосредоточенный голос повторяет снова и снова.

— Сектумсемпра! — Снейп тряс палочкой в сторону клетки, сорвался на крик.

Вся кровь прилила Сириусу в район солнечного сплетения и пульсировала там, словно в засаде, чтобы в любой момент рвануть по венам. Голова кружилась от страха. Похоже, единственное, чего не предусмотрел Снейп, так это возможности неудачи. Гриффиндорец отрешенно задумался, будут ли говорить про Шотландский метеорит или все спишут на происки террористов?

Он почти равнодушно наблюдал, как слизеринец закатал второй рукав и сделал еще один надрез, на этот раз длиннее. Кровь быстрой змейкой стекала на ладонь, срываясь на магическую структуру темными тяжелыми каплями.

— Сектумсемпра…

Одна из мышей дернула носом, смешно им пошевелила и вгрызлась в сено. Снейп поднялся с колен, вынул ее из клетки и внимательно осмотрел.

Ничего — понял Сириус.

Магия конструкта настойчиво требовала выхода. Снейп где-то ошибся. Сириус знал, что у слизеринца осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы устранить причину неудачи. Либо ликвидировать инфополе. Температура в комнате ощутимо поднялась. По ногам забегали тысячи мурашек, кровь застучала в висках, толкнулась в кончики пальцев, отдалась пульсацией в паху. Магия рвалась на свободу. Она не прощает самодовольных и заносчивых слабаков. Именно поэтому эксперименты так опасны. Это не алхимия, где, сварив гадость, можно очистить котел и начать заново…

Сириус дрожал, глядя на склоненную голову в центре комнаты. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он не сможет убраться — дольше будет снимать заклятья с двери, наложенные Снейпом. Губы пересохли, он как зачарованный перевел взгляд на магическое информационное поле. Сведения о катастрофе будут записаны, специальные обученные маги смогут прочитать эту историю. Когда-нибудь. Лет через двести. Если дойдут руки.

Снейп вдруг зашевелился. Сейчас его узкое, некрасивое лицо выражало холодную сосредоточенность, и Сириус почти умилился. Ну же. Ты все это затеял, ты найдешь выход. Иначе я тебя сам убью, правда, Сопливчик.

Слизеринец неловким, судорожным движением рухнул на колени перед магическим конструктом и спустил подштанники.

В горле у Сириуса пересохло. Вспомнилось лето, и он чуть не заорал от отвращения, представив, как берет в рот длинный обвислый член Сопливуса. Однако тело не согласилось, и Сириус шумно выдохнул.

А слизеринец тем временем начал быстро дрочить. Кулак летал вдоль члена, резко хлопался о лобок и возвращался к открывшейся головке.

Темная магия опасна… она пробуждает самые темные желания… Зовет.

Сопливус дрочил все усерднее, шлепки становились звонче. Он привстал на колени, чуть раздвинул ноги и наклонился вперед. С каждым дерганым движением мошонка, покрытая темной порослью, тряслась между ног.

Возбуждение навалилось ватным одеялом, в глазах потемнело. Сириус, судорожно путаясь в невидимке, освободился от прилипшей к коже, такой раздражающей одежды, прислонился к стене. Холод камня проник сквозь мантию, по горящей спине побежали ледяные мурашки. 

Снейп еще ускорил движения, глухо охая и опускаясь на пятки при толчках в ладонь, хрипло стонал.

Сириус схватился за собственный член. Пылающая рука остудила сочащийся смазкой ствол, липкие капли стекали по животу, запутываясь в волосах. Он начал быстро двигать рукой.

Снейп ускорил ритм так, что кисть на члене казалась размытым пятном. Он стонал все громче и громче, а разрядился прямо в конструкт с отчаянным воплем, рухнув лицом на холодный каменный пол.

Сириус отшвырнул мантию и бросился вперед. Плевать, плевать, плевать. Его трясло, голова кружилась от недостатка крови — казалось, что вся она сейчас собралась в паху.

Красный, скользкий член прижался к животу, оставляя на коже липкий след.

Рухнуть на лежащего, схватить за волосы, ударить головой о каменный пол, подмять под себя обмякшее тело, раздвинуть ягодицы и вставить в узкий вход головку. Тесно, горячо, больно. И настойчиво, настойчиво толкаться, сантиметр за сантиметром преодолевая сопротивление тугого кольца мышц. Человек под ним ожил и забился, резкий визг, не похожий ни на что, врезался в уши, Сириус, в остервенении всаживаясь глубже, намотал немытые патлы на кулак и снова приложил Снейпа о камень. Крик прервался, словно на голосящего наложили Силенцио, а Бродяга откинулся назад, вынимая член из разорванного ануса. Морщинистый вход, который он терзал, украсился кровавым узором. Пряный запах крови заставил вонзиться в тело под собой с размаху, сильнее разрывая анус, и оставить на бледной тощей волосатой заднице синяки, моментально налившиеся лиловым. Гриффиндорец судорожно дергался, крича, почти рыча на низкой монотонной ноте, и двигался внутри, хлюпая выступившим потом. Тело под ним выло нечеловечески, с хрипами и всхлипами, тряслось жалко и тоненько, Сириус чувствовал, как порванный им анус все равно сжимается, рефлекторно пытаясь выдавить чужеродный предмет прочь, и от этого совсем сносило крышу, а Сопливус тихонько стонал под ним, мелко дрожа, шарил руками по полу, словно искал спасения, а когда член наконец до упора ворвался туда, в эту жаркую глубину, по самые яйца, так, что они шлепнулись о ягодицы Сопливуса, тот издал отчаянный визг и нелепо ткнул рукой Сириусу в бок.

Тупая боль от удара взорвала его изнутри. Глубокий толчок обрушился в окровавленную задницу бурным, жестоким, беспощадным оргазмом, и Сириус обессиленно завалился набок. Тело содрогалось от макушки до кончиков пальцев, перед глазами плыла белая пелена. Тускло блеснуло лезвие ножа. Сопливус, дернувшись и рывком снявшись с еще твердого члена, нанес очередной удар. С острия срывались ярко-алые капли, Сириус с удивлением увидел, как рубашка стала наливаться тем же цветом, что и подштанники Снейпа, в месте, куда стекала кровь из его разорванного в хлам ануса.

А слизеринец стремительным движением перехватил нож в другую руку и всадил пониже ключицы Блэка.

— Сдохни, блядь, тварь, — скрежет сорванного голоса вогнал в транс.

Сириус приподнялся, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Конструкт оказался прямо перед лицом — магия обожгла ресницы. Снейп снова ударил. Толчками изливающаяся кровь мгновенно втянулась в основание магического конуса, тот задрожал зыбким маревом, а Снейп молча и страшно продолжал наносить удар за ударом, пока лезвие не застряло в ребрах. Выпустил окровавленную рукоять, схватился за палочку:

— Сектумсемпра, — на выдохе.

И кожа Сириуса лопнула десятками кровоточащих порезов на лице, руках, ногах, животе. Рубиновые капли взлетели в воздух и осели дрожащими веснушками на каменном полу, кровь побежала быстрее, расписывая живот и бедра причудливыми узорами. Магическое поле запульсировало, навсегда сохраняя информацию о заклинании, и тихо схлопнулось.

Сириус встал, покачиваясь, растерянно посмотрел на руки. По пальцам струилась кровь. Тонкие ручейки пахли одуряюще прекрасно, хотелось навсегда погрузиться в этот аромат. Крошечные красные капли посыпались из ладони на пол. Улыбнулся. Пол вздыбился под ногами и больно ударил по лицу. Это все Сопливус, мелькнула слабая мысль, опять что-то темномагическое использовал… На прохладном камне так уютно лежать. Только теплая липкая лужица очень мешает.

— Блэк, — лица коснулось горячее хриплое дыхание.

— Мммм… — Отвечать не хотелось, одеяло опять сбилось, надо встать и укрыться, ноги холодные, но лень — лучше немного померзнуть, все равно скоро подъем…

— Блэк! Блэк! Вставай, тварь, я еще не закончил! Ну же, Блэк…

Сириус блаженно улыбнулся и шевельнул рукой. Кожу покалывало. Дрожащие липкие пальцы надавили ему на челюсть и влили омерзительно горькое зелье. Пощечина обожгла, Сириус гневно потряс головой. Перед глазами покачивалось и расплывалось лицо Снейпа. Белое. Черные глаза и дорожки слез.

— Блэк, — его губ коснулся еще один пузырек, мерзкая тягучая жидкость наполнила рот. — Пей, твою мать.

Он безропотно сделал глоток. А потом еще и еще. Кожу противно стянуло. В голове немедленно прояснилось. Сириус разом почувствовал липкий холод пола под собой, боль во всем теле. И лишь смотрел, как Снейп пьет по очереди зелья из цветных флаконов, очищает от крови одежду. Подбирает и надевает мантию. Прикрыл глаза. Надо бы встать, помочь. Но двинуться не получилось.

Грохот вышибаемой двери заставил Сириуса поднять голову. В проеме — бледный как привидение Джеймс. За его спиной маячит рыжая голова старосты. Сириус скашивает глаза — Снейп стоит, полностью одетый. Только лицо, белое на фоне темной мантии, странно кривится. Он не отрывает взгляда от Эванс. Джеймс каменеет, потом бросается на колени перед другом и начинает его ощупывать.

— Сири, Мерлин, Сириии… ты что же… Что он с тобой сделал?! Мерлин, ну почему... вот и не верь в предчувствия, прям как видел, что ты здесь… Просто чудо, что нам так повезло... Я знал, знал, что с тобой беда… Эванс… Эванс!

Эванс смотрит на Снейпа, как будто вот-вот заплачет. Ее губы шевелятся, но Сириус не слышит ни слова. Староста начинает ходить по пустому классу и шептать заклинания. Сжав челюсти, размахивает палочкой. Руки трясутся, из глаз катятся слезы.

Голос Снейпа звучит жалко:

— Лили, оставь, я сам…

— Замолчи.

Сириус ласкает щекой холодный пол, согреваясь в кольце рук Джеймса. Да, удалять следы темной магии — это вам не драку в Большом зале разнимать. Деревенский сортир ладонями выгребать пробовали? Вот это оно.

Когда Эванс заканчивает, она задыхается.

— Лили. Я…

— Нет. Я больше не могу, Сев. Извини. Прости, я старалась. Не знаю, когда я тебя потеряла, наверное, сама во всем виновата. Но больше не могу — так.

Староста глотает слезы. Голос звонкий и ломкий:

— По двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и Слизерина за драку и прогулки после отбоя.

Судорожным, резким движением вытирает слезы, разворачивается и убегает. Наверное, блевать. Сириус думает, что ему после всего этого тоже бы не помешало, и его тут же выворачивает наизнанку.

— Сирии, тебя в Больничное крыло, Дамблдор…

— Нет! — Сириус хрипит, из последних сил мотает головой. — Нет.

Джеймс поворачивает голову к Снейпу и отшатывается.

В глазах слизеринца ненависть. Чистая как слеза. Ударила, словно наотмашь.

— Уходите, — у Сопливуса сиплый, сорванный голос, и Сириус вспоминает, почему. Хочется зажать руками уши и не думать об этом.

Когда Поттер уводит дрожащего, кутающегося в мантию Блэка, Северус деревянно подходит к столу. Пододвигает к себе клетку с дрожащими мышами. Две из них мертвы, остальные жмутся в угол. Для них опыт не прошел даром. Северус направляет палочку:

— Сектумсемпра. — Несчастный грызун, дергаясь, разваливается на мелкие кровавые кусочки.

Снейп закрывает глаза, падает на парту и утыкается лицом в ладони.

— Кровь врага… — рыдающий истеричный смех разносится по пустой аудитории и заканчивается всхлипами. — Нужна была кровь врага… да ты везунчик, Блэк!

Через какое-то время открывает учебник по зельеварению и дрожащей рукой выводит: sectumsempra. И добавляет в порыве ожесточения — «для врагов». Жирно подчеркивает комментарий, царапая и разрывая страницу.

***

— Бродяга… Поговорим?

Он чувствует сквозь тонкую мантию, как дрожат руки обнимающего его Джеймса. Сириус тоже дрожит. Хочется прижаться к другу, но — страшно. Лучше упрямо шагать вперед.

— Бродяга. Сири. Блэк, дьявол тебя забери!

Сириус дергается, как от удара.

— Главное, ты меня нашел.

— Да ерунда, вдруг подумалось — Бродяга там, я и рванул. Но, послушай, Сири…

— Нет. Забудь. Вырасту — стану аврором. Честное мерлинское, чтобы мне сожрать носки Питера. Ненавижу темную магию, Джей. Ненавижу.

— Может, все-таки к Помфри? Тебя трясет всего.

— Это от страха.

Джеймс каменеет:

— Значит, к Дамблдору.

— Не смей.

Джеймс никогда не слышал у друга такого страшного голоса. И понял — что бы ни произошло там, на восьмом этаже — он не вправе вмешиваться. Когда-нибудь Бродяга расколется — не может не расколоться. И они что-нибудь придумают. А Сириус знал — даже Джеймсу он не расскажет о ритуале и темной магии. Не повернется язык. Только не ему. Сохатому лучше не знать, как закончилось детство Сириуса Блэка. Как терзает боль, злость и чувство вины, вцепившиеся в него мертвой хваткой. И каждый раз, когда он будет вспоминать узкоплечую фигуру Северуса Снейпа, со дна души поднимется сладкая зловонная муть — взывая к инстинктам схватить, сломать, убить. И снова от ужаса липкими становятся ладони. Он боится и ненавидит тварь, что засела в человеке по имени Сириус Блэк. Он понимает, что прощения нет — никому из них. Как страшно, заглянув себе в душу, обнаружить там тьму. Которая улыбается глазами Северуса Снейпа.

Когда-нибудь он расскажет Джеймсу, каким зверем она его делает. Когда-нибудь. Правда. Джеймс всегда что-нибудь придумывает. И они все исправят, пока не произошла беда.

Когда-нибудь. Но не сейчас.

Февраль 2009


End file.
